winterwarsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Analiese de Haven
Equipment *[Weapon: Rapier] A thin sword, used for quick thrusting and piercing even thick armor. Especially good at finding weak points between segments. *[Shield: Gilded Buckler] A small, round shield bearing the Royaume coat of arms. Can be used to deflect attacks, or even as a weapon itself when necessary. *[Head: Knit Scarf] A wrap of the softest wool, close-knit and warm. *[Body: Heavy Jacket] Made of corduroy and lined with fur-like fabric, this jacket blocks out even the coldest wind. And it’s stylish and flattering to boot, unlike those ridiculous military uniforms. *[Feet: Knee-High Boots] Insulated and waterproofed, these leather boots extend up to the base of your knee. They provide excellent coverage and protection, yet still allow ease of movement. *[Accessory: Empty Locket] Given to you by your nanny; meant to house something from your lover, but seeing as you’ve never had one and that is a decidedly flighty, effeminate thing to do... Items *'Feathered Mask': Wear this at night. Made to resemble a snowy owl, which you have always found to be elegant and intelligent birds. If Edmund did not go on so about those ridiculous lizards getting eaten, you might have caught and kept one by now... Skills pending... Profile Analiese, known as "Ana" among her friends and family, is a most unconventional princess. While most people (including her brother) expect princesses to be feminine, gentle, delicate and soft-spoken, Analiese is none of those things-- at least not in the same sense. She is most decidedly female; however, she is not the delicate flower or porcelain doll that her father and brother wish for. Instead of attending parties, practicing the arts or staying at her father's side in court, Ana prefers breeches to a dress and sword training to grand galas. She is a fighter through and through, and her father the king has long since stopped trying to convince her otherwise. Edmund has not, not yet, and much to her dismay he hopes to turn her into a "proper princess" someday. (It should be noted that the argument that he, too, is a bit of an unconventional monarch is wasted on him.) Still, she loves her brother-- ''adores ''him-- and the two are very close. They look after each other, tease one another, and do all sorts of things that siblings do, both to and for each other. In fact, she rather enjoys vexing him, especially with her un-ladylike habits. Sometimes, however, she feels she has to prove herself to him; that he underestimates her, takes her far too lightly, and doesn't see her potential as a warrior or a ruler. Analiese often feels as if she is stuck in his shadow, and that the only way to achieve her goals is to best him first. Despite this rivalry, her greatest fear is that she will lose her family-- or, more accurately, just Edmund (as she and her father have never truly gotten along); even as she tries to become more independent and less reliant on him, she cannot stand to be alone and abhors the thought of losing him. Of course, unlike her brother, Ana is not at all afraid to argue with their father. As all teenage girls are, she is spirited and headstrong and has no reservations about making her opinions known. She does, however, remember her etiquette lessons and, unless angered, is a well-behaved your lady in most situations. She is kind to everyone (that she likes, anyway-- but woe to those who invoke her wrath!) and treats her servants with the courtesy she believes every human being is entitled to. She is also a huge advocate of women's rights, pushing for military equality and greater respect from their male peers (especially when taking non-traditional roles). She does, however, need to realize that not all men think so poorly of women, and that her prejudice is hypocrtical and hurtful to her cause. She also makes a game out of scaring off potential suitors. On her sixteenth birthday, her nanny gave her a locket, meant to keep a lock of hair or photograph-- but Ana has no intention of marrying anyone who does not thoroughly impress her; and since all of Royaume's young noblemen fall far short of this, Analiese has resigned herself to spinsterhood. Since Edmund is the one who will carry the line, anyway, she isn't burdened by familial obligation, either. Trained in the use of a rapier, Ana is quick and accurate when it comes to the battlefield. She uses both sword and shield (a small round buckler) to take down her enemies, and is very light on her feet. Her specialities are combo and sneak attacks. Being of small stature would seem a disadvantage (and at times it is), but it also allows her to slip through the crowd undetected, and to hide in areas where larger soldiers cannot. Her time on the battlefield is when she is the most graceful; though she is certainly a sight when she allows herself to be dolled up for appearances in court, Ana feels (and is) the most beautiful when she is in her true element. Though she sounds like a hard person, Ana is really a likeable girl and a competent fighter. Any army would be glad of her help, but Royaume is her home and if she has to die defending it, she is ready and willing to do so. She loves her brother, her citizens, and her country, and Royaume is proud of its princess. Category:Characters